girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-01-10 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- That sound at the beginning looks like POOM, but because the bottom part of the P is obscured by the open hatch, it looke at first glance like DOOM, and so for a moment I thought we were back in Mechanicsburg. :-) The sub keeling over makes the no-Madwa-aboard a little more plausible. Exciting times all around. Bkharvey (talk) 07:06, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :I assert that it was neither boom, nor poom, but PANTALOON, because it scared the knickers off everybody. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:51, January 10, 2018 (UTC) I'm trying to figure out where the console and white-lab-coated technicians shown in the last panel of today's page were located on the page for . -- William Ansley (talk) 13:33, January 10, 2018 (UTC) : On that page the entrance to the lock was to the left, but in today's POV it's on the right. So the console is on the side away from us, off the right edge, in last week's comic. But there's something way more important in last week's comic that I guess none of us noticed to comment on: They have telephony! If I'm not mistaken, this is the first time we've seen sound transmitted electrically, right? Can it be that this technology is known in England but not in Europa? If so, I would have expected Agatha to comment on it; a spark should recognize right away how important that is. Bkharvey (talk) 17:36, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :: Communication headsets, apparently wireless, appeared at near the . It is not clear how these are operating, but they seem to allow wireless electronic communication. I seem to recall comments at the time that this seemed inconsistent with everything else regarding the state of communication technology in the Girl Genius Universe. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:59, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh, by the way, your solution to the location of the console I asked about makes sense to me. Thanks! -- William Ansley (talk) 18:22, January 10, 2018 (UTC) ::: Oh, right, thanks. How did I miss that? I guess it's so much taken for granted in our world that troops in a battle can communicate that I took it in stride. But when the students wanted to tell the Baron that Gil and Agatha were in the sealed-off lab area battling wasps, they had to use signal lights. Woulda been nice if Tarvek could have called Grandmother when Jaron arrived... Do you think the Professors haven't thought about this? Or are they just inventing radio -- not even wired telephony as in last week's cartoon -- and un-inventing it just when it's convenient for them? Bkharvey (talk) 18:38, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :::: I would like to think the Professors have thought about it, but it's hard to be sure of this based on how they've handled the issue of long-distance communication in the story. However, the fact of the existence of the Spark does sort of provide a universal justification for any scientific/technological oddities in Agatha's work. It would be nice if we knew more about the details of exactly how the Spark works and the state of communication (or really all) technology in the Girl Genius universe, but I doubt either is likely to be forthcoming in the story in the near future, or perhaps at all. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:45, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Anyone else think this whole crashing sub thing is just a decoy to divert attention to how she's really going to sneak in? I bet the sub is empty or filled with corpses. Autoch (talk) : Yes, that was suggested on Monday's forum page. I'm maintaining an open mind on that question. Bkharvey (talk) 17:36, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :: I agree it's more likely now. Things are just going too well for our heroes. We'll know tomorrow I guess. MasakoRei (talk) 18:23, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :: Yeah, either empty, or the whole sub is going to turn out to be an illusion. I dislike Madwa as a character, and this whole sequence isn't improving my opinion. --Geoduck42 (talk) 18:26, January 10, 2018 (UTC) ::: Hey, you can't in fairness blame Madwa for this sequence; she hasn't even appeared yet! It's the stereotyped Britons, I'd say, who make the sequence less than satisfactory. Bkharvey (talk) 06:46, January 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::: She's causing all this to happen, and will probably get away to cause more trouble, so I stand by my statement. But yeah, the fact that people living in an underwater city didn't already have some mechanism in place to stop subs from (intentionally or otherwise) smashing into their lock complex at top speed is also annoying. --Geoduck42 (talk) 08:13, January 11, 2018 (UTC) By the way, 1 knot is just slightly more than 1 mph (slightly more because a "nautical mile" is slightly more than a regular mile). If that's really the sub's current speed, they really shouldn't have to brace themselves so much. (I know, you have to multiply the speed by the mass. But still, the system has to be designed to handle 1 knot; it could be moving that fast just because of currents underwater or something.) Bkharvey (talk) 09:03, January 11, 2018 (UTC)